Heroes Are Magical
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Twilight was given spells by Princess Celestia to test the mirror that brought her and Spike to the human world. When she first test out one of the spells, Twilight and her friends will learn of a world a bit different from Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

In Ponyville's Golden Oaks Library, a pony of a rare type examine a tall, purple mirror in the middle of the room.

The pony was an alicorn. Her coat was purple, including her eyes. Her long, straight mane was a mixture of purple and indigo with a bright pink stripe through it. Her flank shows a picture of a large, pink, six pointed star with some smaller, white stars that look like the bigger one around it, which is her cutie mark. Her name is Twilight Sparkle.

A baby dragon came into the room, unable to notice the mirror until he pass it and walk right back it. The baby dragon was purple with green spikes, green eyes, a green underbelly, and green "ears" (or whatever they're called). His name is Spike.

"Twilight, is that the mirror that transported us to that other universe?" Spike ask.

"Yes, Spike." Twilight said. "Princess Celestia let me borrow it to run some spells on it. I believe it can transport us to more than one universe."

"Another universe?"

"Yes. If there's a human world like the one we were in, then there might be more out there, waiting to be discover."

* * *

In another world... A pink and white monkey was walking towards a lake surrounded by the forest. The monkey have a white backpack and a white bow on her tail. Her name is Hopefulheart108, or Hope for short.

"Ah... Even with a home away from home, I sometimes feel like I need to get away from the tree house. You know?" Hope said to the audience. "Who am I talking to? Oh well, time to relax!"

Hope took out a lawn chair from her backpack, set it up, and lay on top of it. She let of a sigh as she put her hands behind her head with her eyes close.

* * *

Back to the Golden Oaks Library, Spike hide behind a sandbag barrier he made and said, "Ready!"

"Spike, you really need that?" Twilight ask.

"Yes." Spike simply said.

Twilight sighed, but got ready for the spell. Her horn glowed into the pink of her magic. Twilight's horn shoot a pink beam at the mirror's surface. The gems on the mirror turn into a deep shade of purple, just like her mane. Spike look at it for a moment and said, "You only made the gems really purple."

"No, I change the location of the universe." Twilight explained.

"How do you know if it's safe?" Spike ask.

Spike notice Twilight looking at him with a wide smile. He sighed and said, "I'll get a really long rope."

* * *

Back to the other world... Hope open one of her eyes to a strange sound from the lake. With both of her eyes open, she sat up and said, "Huh?"

She notice a purple glow, about the same height as a cheetah while the width is about a few feet, in the lake that was close to shore. Hope put her backpack on as she walk towards it.

"What's this?" Hope ask herself, looking over it.

The purple glow sparkled with a few pink stars in it. Hope lend a bit closer to it.

"Sparkly..." Hope said. "It feels like it's pulling me in. Wait a minute, it is pulling me in!"

Hope tried to run away from the powerful pull of the glow, but it didn't work. She was suck in.

"Ah!"

* * *

Back in the pony world... It took a while, but Spike was finally able to find that long piece of rope and tie it around his waist.

"I'm ready!" Spike said.

"Good luck." Twilight said, using her magic to hold on the other end of the rope.

Before Spike could enter the mirror, Spike hear something and ask, "Is that screaming?"

"Screaming?" Twilight said.

Right on cue, something pink was shot out of the mirror, screaming until it hit into the wall of the library. It was a pony!

"Are you okay?" Twilight ask.

The pony was a earth pony mare. Her coat was pink, including her mane, tail, and eyes. Her mane and tail touches the ground with curls at the end with a white bow on her tail. On her flank was a white heart. Her hooves were white. On her back were white saddlebags.

"I didn't know it was possible, but there's somepony who's actually pinker than Pinkie." Spike whisper to Twilight.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The pony said, trying to stand on her back hooves, but end up on four instead. "Huh?"

The pony look at her hooves and scream like a monkey.

"What's wrong?" Twilight ask.

"I'm some kind of horse-pony!" The mare shouted.

"Um... Weren't you one before?" Spike ask.

"No! I was a monkey!"

"A monkey?"

"Yes!"

"Why aren't you surprise that I'm a dragon? I know I'm small, but that have to surprise you in anyway."

Well, I know some dragons back home. Then again, you are different from the others. You can't believe what's there."

"Try me." Twilight said.

In Twilight's kitchen, the three begin to talk.

"My name is Hopefulheart108, or just Hope for short." The pink pony said.

"I am Princess Twilight Sparkle." The alicorn said. "You don't seem to surprise by that."

"Sorry. It's just I'm used to royalty since I live them."

"Really?"

"Ye-"

"I'm Spike!" The dragon shouted, making sure they don't forget about him.

The two ponies look at him, and then at each other.

"So, where did you come from?" Twilight ask Hope.

"I came from a place call the Hidden Kingdom." Hope said.

"Oh. What's in it?"

"Well, animals, very few dragons, humans-"

"Humans!?" Twilight and Spike shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, why does that sound shocking to you?"

"Well, you see, sometime ago, Spike and I were send to a world where everypony was human." Twilight explained.

"While I got turn into a dog." Spike quickly added.

"Really?" Hope said. "That reminds me. Where are we?"

"Oh, we're in Ponyville. This is my library." Twilight said.

"Ponyville? Sounds kind of peaceful. I wish there were peace back home."

"What?" Spike and Twilight said at the same time.

"I guess I didn't mention that... At the Hidden Kingdom, there's this war between humans and animals with this demon call Twin Masters mix in it."

At the same time, Spike's and Twilight's jaws dropped.

"I bet Fluttershy wouldn't like the sound of that."

"But don't worry. There's a military group call Big Green trying to stop the war. I know, I live there." Hope said.

"Sorry, it's just it seems to be so shocking, yet you're okay with that."

"Not exactly. Anyway, who's Fluttershy?"

"Oh, she's one of my best friends. The others are Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie."

"I'm guessing that they're all girls."

"Yes."

"I wish there were more girls in Big Green. It's mostly filled with guys and very few girls. At least they're nice."

"So, you were a monkey where you came from?"

"Yup, and I still miss being a monkey. Not that being a pony isn't great."

"I understand. I wasn't really used to being a human after a little while, so I'm sure you're going to get used to being a pony after a little while."

"I guess."

"What does your cutie mark mean?"

"Cutie what?"

"Cutie mark. It's a symbol on your flank that shows your special talent."

Hope look at her flank and said, "I don't know. It's the same symbol I have on my chest when I was a monkey, only smaller."

"Maybe it could mean that you're pure of heart." Twilight said with a smile.

"Really? Hm... I'm not sure about that." Hope said. "I think it's just nothing."

"Do you think your friends are worrying about you?" Spike ask.

"Nah. This is the week I stay away from Big Green."

"Why would you stay away from your friends?" Twilight ask.

"Well, I feel like I'm taking advantage of them since I'm living with them."

"Why?"

"Well, Apetrully, the commander of Big Green, took me in when my mom was... gone."

Twilight gasp.

"You mean she..." Twilight said, knowing what Hope means by 'gone'.

Hope nodded.

"What?" Spike said.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older." Twilight said.

"So by living at my tree house for a week then living at Big Green for a week as a cycle, I won't feel that much guilt." Hope said.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"No. Not really."

_I wonder if Apetrully is going to visit me again at my tree house. I did left a note just in case. _Hope thought. _So now I'm literally away from home. Wait a minute, I'm in a whole new universe that's very different from mine and I'm just doing nothing right now._

"So tell m-"

"Twilight, she's gone." Spike interrupted.

Twilight blinked when she realized there's a cloud in the shape of Hope, which slowly fades away.

"I think we just brought another Pinkie in this universe." Spike said.

"Where did she go?! We have to find her!" Twilight shouted.

"Why? She's pretty harmless."

"I know that. It's just I don't want to get her into any trouble."

"Come on. How much trouble could a pony- I mean, a monkey get into?"

"Think about what you just said there."

"...I think I get it now."

"We have to find her and bring her back home! Spike, stay here."

"Why?!"

"Just in case if Hope comes back."

When Twilight left, Spike sighed and said, "I never get to do anything exciting."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow..." Hope said, trotting around Ponyville in her new form. "So colorful."

Then she trip and landed on her face.

"Ugh... Need to know how to walk with hooves." Hope said to herself. "I never knew walking with hooves would be harder than I thought."

When she got up, she realize that there's a pony in front of her. The pony was a earth pony mare with light blue eyes, a slightly darker pink, curly mane and tail, and a cutie mark of two blue balloons and one yellow balloon.

"Hello?" Hope said, tilting her head a bit.

The other pink pony suddenly gasped as she jump in the air and ran away.

"That was odd, and that's coming from a monkey that turned into a pony." Hope said, looking at the readers. "Who do I keep talking to?"

Once again, as she walk around Ponyville, she she tripped.

"Ugh..."

_I'm getting quite sick of that._ Hope thought.

She heard some giggling and look up to see a filly at an apple stand. The earth pony filly have a yellow coat, a red mane and tail with a pink bow on her head, and orange eyes.

"It's like you never walked on hooves before!" The filly laughed.

_You have no idea how right you are, kid. _Hope thought.

"Apple Bloom, you shouldn't laugh at the new pony." A mare said.

The earth pony mare was orange with green eyes, white freckles, a brown cowboy hat, a blond mane and tail into a ponytail with bright red bands, and a cutie mark of three red apples.

"That's okay." Hope said, standing up on her new four hooves. "How do you know I'm new?"

"Well, I've never seen you around Ponyville before." The orange mare said.

"Oh... um... Hi, my name is Hope."

"The name's Applejack." The mare said. "So, what are you doing here in Ponyville?"

"Well, I like to take a week to stay away from home for a nice vacation or maybe some kind of adventure, but I didn't expect myself to go to Ponyville."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Applejack ask.

"Not in a bad way. The reason why I didn't expect myself to be here is because I just heard about it from Twilight."

"Twilight? As in Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yup."

"Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yup."

"How long have you been friends?"

"Oh, just a short while. Actually, I think she mentioned you."

Apple Bloom, the yellow filly, notice Hope's cutie mark and ask, "What's your special talent?"

"My special talent?" Hope said, looking at her mark. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea."

"Really? What did you do when you got your cutie mark?" Applejack ask.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it until now. Maybe I should really find that out."

"Well, I hope you do. Enjoy your little vacation, sugar cube."

"Thank you."

"Here's an apple on the house." Apple Bloom said, giving Hope an apple.

"Thank you again." Hope said, taking the apple.

As Hope walk away with the apple, Applejack said, "She's a strange pony."

* * *

In the other world... Apetrully was walking towards Hope's tree house, hoping to see Hope again. When he got on the porch of the tree house, he notice a note on the door. It said,

_Dear anyone who visits me (most likely Apetrully),_

_I went to the lake to relax. You still can visit me at the lake._

_Love, Hope._

_PS: Have a nice day._

"To the lake." Apetrully said, walking towards the direction of the lake.

* * *

Back in Ponyville... Hope finish her apple until she got to the core of it. She notice a trash bin a few feet away. The new pony throw it to the direction of the bin and... miss it.

"Darn." Hope softly said, picking up the apple core and throwing it into the bin.

"Look out!" Hope heard a shout.

Soon, she was pinned into a nearby mud puddle by a pegasus.

_This isn't really my day, isn't it? _Hope thought.

"Oops... sorry." The pegasus mare said, getting out of the mud and able to shake all of the mud off.

"That's okay." Hope said, shaking the mud off of her like a dog.

The pegasus, who crashed into her, was blue with a rainbow mane and tail, rosy color eyes, and a cutie mark of a white cloud with a colorful lightning bolt coming out of it.

"Hey, let me help you with that." The pegasus said, seeing Hope's still wet.

Suddenly, Hope found herself in some kind of rainbow tornado until it suddenly stopped.

"That was the Rain-blow Dry! My name is Rainbow Dash, and- "The pegasus stopped when she notice Hope.

Hope's mane and tail was now curly and messy. Rainbow Dash started to laugh out loud. Hope look at her new mane-do and giggle.

"Okay. I guess it's pretty funny." Hope said to the readers. "Who am I talking to?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash, and you are?" The pegasus ask, wiping a tear away.

"Hope."

"Well, Hope, see you later!" Rainbow Dash shouted, flying away.

Hope wave at her as she walk away.

"Need to fix my mane." Hope said to herself.

* * *

Back to the other world... Apetrully finally reach the lake where Hope's suppose to be.

"Hope?" Apetrully said, wondering if she's here.

Then he notice a pink and white lawn chair and a purple glow in the lake close to the shore. By this and the note, he could tell that eitherHope is in trouble, or went somewhere else and left her stuff here. Either way, he's bringing First and Second Squad along.

* * *

Hope look at a boutique, wondering what kind of clothes ponies wore.

"It's so fancy looking." Hope said.

Hope open the door, letting the bells ring. She heard a voice say, "Coming~!"

The pink pony saw a unicorn come in from another room. The unicorn was white with a fancy-looking, purple mane, light blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three, light blue gems.

"My name is Rarity, darling. I'm sorry for the wait. I have to- Your mane!" The unicorn suddenly shouted when she saw Hope.

Hope look at her mane and thought, _I guess it's pretty bad, but not that bad._

"Don't worry, darling. I'll fix it." Rarity said, dragging Hope to the other room.

"But, but, but-"

Later... Hope's mane was very wavy with bangs covering her left eye, and her tail was also very wavy with a white bow.

"Doesn't that look wonderful, darling?" Rarity ask.

"I guess." Hope said.

"What's your name?"

"It's Hope."

"Lovely, darling."

Rarity went to another room and Hope heard her say, "I bet some rubies and diamonds would look good in your mane. Maybe even some sapphires!"

Hope quickly escape the boutique before Rarity comes back.

* * *

"Okay, why are we here?" Kowloon ask as Second Squad and First Squad arrive at the lake Hope was.

"It's Hope! She's gone!" Apetrully shouted in a panic.

The two squads look at each other, then at their commander.

"She could have just went back to her tree house." Alpha Girl said.

"She wouldn't leave her stuff here." Apetrully said.

"It could be someone else's stuff." Mighty Ray said.

"Do you know anyone else who loves pink this much?"

Now that they look at the lawn chair left here, they realize it was pink and white, Hope's favorite colors.

"Where is she?" Sonia ask.

"I don't know, but maybe this purple glow have something to do with her." Apetrully said.

* * *

Hope's mane was back to normal as she walk to another part of Ponyville.

"Okay, I met Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity." Hope said to herself. "Now I need to meet Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, but why do I have a feeling I already met Pinkie."

Hope stop in place when she heard, "Angel bunny, please eat."

The pink pony was able to follow the sound of the voice, even if the voice was quite soft to the ear. Hope follow the voice to a home near a scary looking forest. Her pink eyes were able to see a pegasus and a rabbit.

The white rabbit was much smaller than the ones back from the Hidden Kingdom. As for the pegasus, she was yellow with a long, pink mane and tail, teal eyes, and a cutie mark of three, pink butterflies. The pegasus was trying to feed the rabbit a carrot, but the rabbit refuses.

"Please, Angel." The pegasus begged, but the rabbit shook his head.

"Hello?" Hope said, taking a step closer into their sight.

The yellow pegasus let out a frighten squeak and hide in the bushes. Hope raise an eyebrow, then walk towards Angel, the rabbit. The pink pony lightly kick the carrot towards Angel and said, "You eat this carrot."

Angel shook his head and said something in his own rabbit language.

"Hey, I understand that." Hope said, making Angel look a bit shock, but he still refuses.

Hope take a deep breathe and said something in the rabbit language that made Angel drop his jaw, Hope pointed to the carrot. Soon, Angel pick it up and start to eat it.

_Thank you, Jumpy, for teaching some of that rabbit language, but I didn't know that the rabbit language here would be the same as the one in the Hidden Kingdom. _Hope thought with a smile.

"Wow... That's amazing." The pegasus quietly said, walking towards the two. "What did you say to him? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh. I just told him that if he doesn't eat that carrot, he won't have any dessert." Hope said.

"Well, thank you. Um... My name is Fluttershy."

"I'm Hope."

"You really understand rabbit?" Fluttershy ask.

"Yeah, also bits of liger, and maybe some other animals."

"How wonderful. You seem to be so connected to animals."

_You have no idea. _Hope thought with a smile.

* * *

First Squad, Second Squad, and Apetrully look over the purple glow in the lake.

"This one?" Mighty Ray ask.

"What other purple glowing spots do you see here?" Sonia ask.

"Yup, this one." Apetrully said.

"Maybe someone should jump in." Archer said.

"Who would do that?" Hurricane said.

"I would." Lin Chung said.

Everyone look at him.

"Me too." Alpha Girl said with Kowloon nodding.

"Of course we do it!" Mighty Ray said with Sonia and Jumpy nodding along.

The six stood close to the purple glow as they held their breaths, thinking it would be like water. Then they jump in.


	3. Chapter 3

In Ponyville, Hope trotted towards a building that look like a gingerbread house. She was told by Fluttershy to go here when she left her place. She stood in front of the door, noticing it was dark inside.

"I wonder why I have to be here." Hope said to the readers. "Seriously, who do I keep talking to?"

Hope was able to open the unlocked door and enter in. Suddenly, the lights turn on, and ponies come out of their hiding spots. Colorful balloons rain down as Hope was able to see a large banner that said, _Welcome to Ponyville _in colorful letters.

"Wow! Is this for me?" Hope ask.

"Yup!" The pink pony from before said. "I always throw a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party for new ponies. I'm Pinkie Pie!"

_I should have known her name would be something like that. _Hope thought.

"Come on, meet my friends!" Pinkie said, hopping towards a familiar group of ponies to Hope.

"Oh, hello, darling." Rarity said when she and her friends notice Hope.

"Hi, Hope." Fluttershy quietly said.

"Howdy there, Hope." Applejack said.

"Hey there, Hope." Rainbow Dash said.

"Good, you already know my friends! Have fun!" Pinkie Pie said, hopping away.

Hope smiled and said, "Ponyville is really a great place."

"Of course, sugar cube." Applejack said.

"Hope!" Hope felt a tug on he tail and saw Twilight.

"Hi, Twilight." Hope said.

"You know it's time to go back home." Twilight said.

"Alright."

"But you just got here!" Pinkie said, coming out of nowhere. "Can't you stay for a little bit longer? Or how about after some karaoke?"

"Sorry, Pinkie, but Hope have to-" Twilight was interrupted when Hope squealed and said, "Sure!"

_I didn't know this place have karaoke! _Hope thought as the music begins.

Hope: **So Hi Hi Hi! This happiness**

**Sings out loud with a Hi Hi Hi!**

**My heart dances in this sparkling season**

Hope begins to dance to the sound of the music as everypony watches her.

H: **This pounding in my heart is the first sign**

**Just brushing it off makes me feel funny**

**There's a bewildering melody to my excitement**

**I want a chance to call out to you**

**After school I ran into you by chance**

**Could this change our future?**

**Tell me! Tell me please!**

Pinkie was dancing next to her with Applejack dancing right by them.

H: **Hi! Hi! Hi! That happiness**

**Hi! Hi! Hi! Surrounds you and me**

**Gets me and fills everything with joy**

**So Hi! Hi! Hi! This happiness**

**Sings out with a Hi! Hi! Hi!**

**My heart dances in this sparkling season**

**Future *Future* To the future!**

Even though Fluttershy didn't want to, Rainbow Dash drag her to dance with their friends.

H: **Trill chasing is fun today**

**My heart that you swell with hope and smiles overflows**

**Everyday embraces an important sparkle**

**Any challenge to find love would wonder**

**If I am able to do so as well**

**At the moment when my way home lined up with the breeze**

**Could this be the future starting with you and me?**

**Tel me! Come on, tell me!**

Soon, Rarity joined in with the five's dancing with bits of elegance in her dancing.

H: **Dreams in this place Hi!** **Hi! Hi!**

**It's born Hi! Hi! Hi! Gently**

**It can not be said in shame**

**But I liked it even if I take it**

**So in this place Hi Hi Hi!**

**Hi! Hi! Hi! I want to tell softly**

**What would we be now?**

**I want to know more and more about you**

**Future *Future* And the future!**

Not wanting to feel lefted out, Twilight join in on their dancing.

H: **After school I ran into you by chance**

**Could this change our future?**

**Tell me! Tell me please!**

Hope smiled. Even in a body of a pony, she can still spread joy.

All: **Hi! Hi! Hi! That happiness**

**Hi! Hi! Hi! Surrounds you and me**

**Gets me and fills everything with joy**

**So Hi! Hi! Hi! This happiness**

**Sings out with a Hi! Hi! Hi!**

**My heart dances in this sparkling season**

**Future *Future* To the future!**

**A dream! Hi! Hi! Hi!**

The music gotten quiet as everypony was silenced and stop what they're doing, except for Hope, who was still dancing until she notice the silent. Everypony was looking at a strange group of four ponies, a dragon, and a rabbit. All of the four ponies were earth ponies, half of them stallions, other half mares, while the dragon and the rabbit were male. They rather stood out with their dark and/or unique colors out of this town of pastel color ponies.

One of the earth pony stallions was white with black hooves and black eyes. His mane and tail were black, short, and in a braid. His cutie mark was a green snake, or maybe some kind of dragon. On his front hooves were black and cream color bands. He almost trip on his hooves as he continue to walk through these ponies, but he was able to keep himself stable.

The other earth pony stallion was black with light tan hooves and dark eyes. His mane and tail were short and gray. His front hooves have brown bands while his head have a tan hat on top of it. His cutie mark was a white and purple dartboard with a bamboo shoot in the middle of it, and hidden behind it was a black paintbrush with a purple paint tip. His eyes stared at only one pink pony through this group of multicolored ponies.

One of the earth pony mares was brown with black hooves and black eyes. Her mane and tail were black and long with a cream color headscarf. Her front hooves have black bands on them. Her cutie mark was a brown club with spikes on it. She didn't look too happy to be here.

The other earth pony mare was white with blue eyes, pink front hooves, and blue back hooves. Her mane and tail were short and black, yet stylish too. Her cutie mark was a bun growing from a black vine, and hidden behind it was a blue flute. She look like she's trying to keep herself from a state of annoyance with the dragon on her back as she try to look pleased.

The dragon with them was a bit bigger than Spike. He was red with yellow and red eyes, a pale yellow underbelly, black spikes that were much spikier compared to Spike's spikes, even his black 'ears' were spikier than Spike's if you compared them, and a bright red headband. He rode on the white mare's back with a proud smirk on his face as if he won a bet of some sort.

The rabbit with them rode on the black stallion's back. He was a bit bigger than Angel the bunny, have white fur with black markings, red eyes, and a scar on his head. He looks almost intimidating, yet he was cute at the same time.

At first, Hope didn't recognize them until she got a real good look at them. For the ones who didn't, they just stared at them, getting out of their way, making a clear path to Hope. That's until the Mane Six got in their way.

"What do you punks want?!" Dash shouted.

"Us? Punks!?" The brown mare shouted back.

"We're just here to receive our friend Hope." The black stallion said.

"You ponies are her friends?" Applejack said.

"Yup!" Hope happily said, then skip towards the group of the strange ponies. "I miss you so much!"

Then she nuzzle the brown mare, who lightly blush.

"Yeah. Yeah. We miss you too." The brown mare said, slightly nuzzle the pink pony back, making everypony else aw for her affections. "Shut up!"

"Hope, who are these um... unique ponies?" Rarity ask.

"I told you, they're my friends." Hope said.

"Specifically, darling."

"Oh, this is L-"

"Panther Eye." The black stallion quickly interrupted.

"Panther Eye?"

'Panther Eye' gave Hope a quick wink and now Hope understands. Since her friends' real names are strange to the ponies, then the ponies might get suspect something of then if they told them their real names.

"Yeah. This one is Panther Head-"

"Eye." 'Panther' corrected.

"That's what I said, 'Panther Eye'." Hope said.

Hope look at her friends, not knowing their pony names.

"I'm Lady Mystique." The white mare said, trying to sound fancy and elegant.

"Alpha Mare." The brown mare said, bored.

"Nine Dragons." The white stallion stated, proudly.

_Really? Nine Dragons?_ Hope thought, remembering those tattoos he have on his back when he was a human.

"I am Mighty Ray!" The red dragon shouted, standing on 'Lady Mystique's back until she was able to get him off and he landed on the ground with a _thud._

"And this is Jumpy Ghostface." Hope said, pointing to the rabbit, who was waving at them, making him more cute.

"Alright. We have to go." Alpha 'Mare' said.

"But- But- The party!" Pinkie said.

"Now!" 'Nine Dragons' shouted.

"Bye!" Hope said, then got dragged away by her friends.

"They're sure a strange bunch." Applejack said.

"Wait! You forgot your goodie bag!" Pinkie Pie shouted, than she ran after tham with the bag in her mouth.

"Pinkie, wait!" Twilight shouted, chasing after her with the rest of her friends behind her.

* * *

At the library, Mighty Ray quickly shut the door once they all got in.

"Why are you guys here?" Hope ask.

"To get you back home." Alpha Girl said. "The commander found your stuff at the lake and thought you were missing."

"Anyway, I want to go back home now. I don't like walking with these stupid hooves." Kowloon said.

When he try to walk towards the mirror, he ended up tripping on his face.

"Don't worry. I tripped a lot too when I got here." Hope said. "By the way, how did you know your real names wouldn't fit well here?"

"When we got here, Lin Chung check out some of the book covers and notice the authors' names were... well you know, different from ours'." Sonia said. "So we guessed we should change our names, except for... you know."

Hope notice Spike in the corner with a red bump on his head, and ask, "Okay. What did you do to Spike?"

"Spike? Oh, you mean that dragon guy." Mighty Ray said. "Yeah, Alpha Girl hit him with a club."

Hope look at Alpha Girl with a 'are-you-kidding-me?' look and said, "Really?"

"Hey, I want him out of this." Alpha Girl said.

Hope sighed and said, "To the mirror..."

* * *

At the other world... The rest of the Big Green members were waiting for their friends until they heard shouts as Jumpy, Mighty Ray, Lin Chung, Sonia, Alpha Girl, Kowloon, and Hope came out of the purple portal and land on the ground into a pile. Luckily, they were in their normal forms.

"Wonder how we didn't get wet from jumping in or out of the lake." Hope said as they got out of the pile and dust themselves.

"I don't know, but I'm glad to be home." Sonia said.

"But you have to admit, I was cool looking as a dragon." Mighty Ray said.

"I'm so glad that you're back." Apetrully said. "What's this about a dragon?"

"We'll tell you everything on our way back to Big Green, even though it's my week away from Big Green." Hope said, wrapping an arm around the commander's shoulders. "It's good to have hands and arms again."

Before the members of Big Green could leave, they heard a couple of shouts, making them stop in place. Hope turn around with an annoyed sigh and said in a happy tone, "Welcome to the Hidden Kingdom!"


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes ago in Ponyville... Before Pinkie Pie could reach Twilight's library with the goodie bag in her mouth, she was suddenly surrounded by a glow of Twilight's magic as she float into the air. Twilight and the rest of her friends approach the pink pony. Pinkie drop the goodie bag and said, "What are you doing, Twilight? I want to give Hope her goodie bag before she goes!"

"You can't!" Twilight shouted.

"Why not? It could be something nice for Hope to remember Ponyville by." Rarity said.

"Is there something about Hope that you're not telling us?" Rainbow ask.

"Well... You see..." Twilight said, wondering if she should tell them.

"Come on, sugar cube, you can tell us." Applejack said.

"Alright. To tell you the truth, Hope isn't what you see her."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy ask, confuse.

"She isn't from this world and she's not a pony."

"What!?" Her friends shouted.

"It's true, but I have no idea who were those other ponies."

"Twilight," Fluttershy said.

"What is it?"

"Where's Pinkie?"

"Huh?"

The five look at the magic Pinkie was in and notice a Pinkie shaped gap in the magic.

"How is that possible?" Rainbow ask.

"I have no idea." Twilight said. "No pony does."

The five quickly went into the library to see Pinkie looking over an unconscious Spike, who was about to wake up.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted as the others surround him.

"Ugh..." Spike said, gently placing his claw on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Spike! What happen?" Twilight ask.

"Well... I was doing nothing when these ponies came out of the mirror. For no reason, the brown one hit me with a club."

"That cave mare!" Rarity shouted.

"Cave mare?" Dash said.

"No pony does this to my Spikey-Wikey!"

Then Rarity suddenly ran into the mirror out of anger.

"Rarity!" Twilight shouted.

One by one, they enter the mirror, including Spike. When they came out of the other side, they were in the air for a second, then landed on the ground, letting out shouts when they landed.

* * *

Twilight let out a groan. She look at herself, wondering if she changed in species. Luckily, she didn't. Twilight let out a sigh of relief, glad that she doesn't have to go through walking on two feet again and using hands. Her eyes slowly roam around to see she and her friends, including Spike, were their normal species and that they're near a lake that have a purple portal with pink stars. Soon, her purple eyes notice a pink and white monkey with a large white heart mark on her chest. Then the monkey said, "Welcome to the Hidden Kingdom!"

_Hope? _Twilight thought, recognizing the voice of the monkey.

"Whoa. Where are we?" Rainbow Dash said, hovering off the ground a bit with her flapping wings.

She notice the creatures that were non-pony and said, "Whoa..."

"Hi." Hope said.

"What?" Rainbow said, flying around the monkey. "Twilight told us that you're not a pony, but I didn't expect you to be a... monkey."

"That monkey part was the same thing everyone said when I first came to Big Green."

"Hidden Kingdom? And now Big Green? What the hay are you talking about?" Applejack ask.

"We'll explain it on the way to Big Green."

* * *

As the members of Big Green, the ponies, and the dragon went to the direction to Big Green, they begin to learn about each others' worlds. Actually, it was silent at first until one of the ponies spoke up.

"Um... Are the turtles okay about carrying you?" Fluttershy ask, seeing the members of Big Green riding the turtles. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, of course they're okay about it." Apetrully said. "Big Green doesn't force the turtles to, the turtles decided themselves to."

The turtles nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that's good." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Anymore questions?" Lin Chung ask.

"Of course!" Twilight almost shouted.

"Yeah, like how come these turtles are faster than my pet tortoise Tank?" Dash ask.

"Why am I still a dragon? Not that it's bad." Spike said.

"Is there any cupcakes?" Pinkie ask.

"Treadmills. Maybe because there are real dragons here, even though you look different from them. Yes." Hope said, taking out a pink and blue cupcake with rainbow sprinkles out of nowhere.

"She's like the Pinkie Pie of this world." Applejack said.

"No pony can be like Pinkie, although Hope is quite similar to her." Rarity said.

"No one." Alpha Girl said.

"What?"

"We say 'no one' instead of 'no pony', and I hate it that you say 'no pony' and anything that involves the word 'pony' instead of 'one'!"

"You don't have to be so rude."

"It makes me wonder." Twilight said. "When Hope came through the portal, she became a pony, but when Jumpy came through the portal, he was still a rabbit, in a form of Equestria's rabbit but still a rabbit. Why's that?"

Everyone look at Hope as she slowly try to hide herself with her backpack.

"Well... She walks like a human." Mighty Ray said.

"She talks human all the time." Kowloon said.

"Um... yeah, that's all we got." Archer said.

"So are you trying to tell me that because Hope acts so much like a human that she might be mistaken for one when she went through the portal?" Twilight ask, confuse if that's even possible.

"I guess that's what we're saying." Hurricane said.

"How could I be mistaken for a human? I'm pink, have fur and a tail!" Hope exclaim.

"Maybe if you wore human clothes and a wig, it could be possible." Mighty Ray said.

Apetrully gulped a little.

"Um... I hope you don't mind me asking, but... What is the Hidden Kingdom like?" Fluttershy ask.

"Well, there's-"

Hope elbowed Kowloon in the side, and whisper to him, "Don't you dare tell Fluttershy about the war between humans and animals, or Twin Master for that matter. She's too innocent for that stuff."

"War?" Rainbow Dash said out loud.

"War!?" said the rest of the Mane Six, except for Twilight.

"Oh no." Hope quietly said.

"A war between what exactly? If you don't mind, I mean." Fluttershy ask.

Hope sighed and said, "A war between humans and animals."

The Mane Six gasped, except for Twilight and Spike.

"Wait a minute. Why aren't you surprise about that, Twi?" Applejack ask the princess.

"Well, Hope did said something about that when I met her, but believe me, I'm still shock about that." Twilight said.

"Please don't blame all of the humans. Only one human cause all of this mess, and his name is Highroller." Hope said. "He just have to lie to the animals to make all of this happen."

"That monster!"

Everyone was surprised to hear Fluttershy actually shouting out of anger.

"How dare he lie to all those innocent animals!" He'll pay for what he did!" Fluttershy shouted.

Nearly everyone's jaws dropped.

"Wow... I didn't know lying can cause that big of a problem." Rainbow Dash said.

"Of course, lying will cause any kind of trouble, big and small." Applejack said.

"Don't worry! This silly war might be over soon." Pinkie said. "Like with a giant bronze robot that was made with 107 or more heroes and in the end, everyone will use their hidden power that been inside all of us to defeat Twin Masters!"

Everyone sweatdropped at what she said.

"Wait a minute. How did you know about Twin Masters?" Lin Chung said.

"I did say his name before, and I guess Pinkie heard me say it." Hope said. "Giant bronze robot... Hm... That sounds pretty awesome. I hope we can do something like that someday!"

"Who is Twin Masters actually?" Twilight ask.

"He's this giant blue and red demon that wants chaos and to destroy all life in Hidden Kingdom." Hope quickly explain. "But don't worry, girls, Big Green will stop him someday. Oh, and this war too."

There was some silence as they continue to travel Big Green until Pinkie shouted, "Wait! Your goodie bag!"

"Goodie bag?" Hope said, as Pinkie gives her it. "I'll open it up later."

Hope put the goodie bag in (what I would like to call) a 'body pocket' on her hip.

"What's a body pocket?" Pinkie ask, getting odd looks from the others.

"Well, it's a pocket that's part of your body." Hope said, getting odder looks from the others. "Very few animals have them, and it really blends in with your skin, fur, or feathers so no one really notices it at all. Also, body pockets are quite useful when you just want to surprise your friends by pulling out something random and maybe even big. I think Harper have one."

"You mean like this?"

Suddenly, Pinkie pull out a colorful cannon out of her mane, making everyone surprise by her ability to do that.

"I guess so," Hope said.

"I can already tell you two are going to be great friends." Lin Chung said.

"He's right!" Pinkie shouted.

"Come on! Let's go!" Hope suddenly shouted, running towards the base of Big Green.

The Mane Six and Spike notice the large building in the water that resembles a turtle's shell.

_This world is so interesting, but Hope seems to be more interesting than this world. _Twilight thought, taking interest with Hope's childish personality. _I want to know everything about this world._


	5. Chapter 5

Apetrully look at his reflection in the purple mirror to make sure he's actually seeing his new form in this brand new world to him. He couldn't really believe that this is his pony form.

He's now a brown earth pony with a white tipped nose. His mane was short and brown while his eyes were golden-yellow and his hooves were white. On his flank was a cutie mark of the same signal that's always on his head.

_I did remember something about the theory of if an animal is very human-like, then the animal turns into a pony instead of its usual animal form, but I thought I would look more like my monkey form. Not... this. _Apetrully thought.

There's a reason why he's here in Twilight's library, along with four members of First Squad, two members of Second Squad, three members of the Air Force, and Hope. Twilight have been giving letters to Princess Celestia about the Hidden Kingdom whenever she and her friends visit the kingdom, and now the sun princess wants to meet some of the locals of the Hidden Kingdom for some reason.

The commander look at the three members of Air Force. Rosefinch's coat for her pony pegasus form was prawn pink while her hood hides her mane, but the commander can see her short tail was white with a bit of a curl to it, showing her feminine side to her. She kept her black eyes, have baby blue hooves, and on her flank was the red rocket/plane the Air Force usually rides.

Mano was also a pegasus. His coat was pure white, and of course the hood would hide his mane, but his short, white tail was revealed, showing it was straight. He have baby blue hooves, like Rosefinch. His eyepatch was still in place, covering his bad eye. His red eye stared at his cutie mark of the upgraded plane/rocket the Air Force once used during that dragon incident.

As for Chou, he wasn't a pony, but a griffon. His gray, feathered eagle head was covered by the Air Force hood with a baby blue beak. His lion body and tail was purely white while this eagle wings were dark gray and his front, eagle feet were normal gray. Since he's a griffin, he doesn't have a cutie mark to show off his talent. Chou seems to be kind of disappointed about not having a cutie mark like the others.

"What's this?" Hope said, holding up a bottle of a white liquid.

When she was about to turn it over, Twilight quickly use her magic to stop her and put the bottle away on a high shelf.

"It's nothing. Anyway, I hope you're ready for the chariots." Twilight said.

"Why do you think your princess wants to see us?" Lin Chung ask.

"I'm not sure."

Lin Chung notice Hope looking at him, mostly at his forehead.

"What is it?" Lin Chung ask.

"Hm? Oh, I just thought it would make more sense that you become an unicorn instead of an earth pony, since you do have the Harmonic Energy and that's kind of like magic." Hope said, staring at his forehead, imagining what it would be like if he was an unicorn.

"I guess it would make more sense."

"But I guess you're more connected to nature than I thought."

"What?"

Hope turn her head to the window and exclaim, "I think I see some chariots coming!"

As Hope run over to the window to see the chariots, she left a confuse Lin Chung behind.

_She confuse me sometimes. _Lin Chung thought.

* * *

"I'm bored." Hope said, as she wait in the chariots.

There were four chariots that arrived in front of the library. First Squad got the first one, the Air Force got the second one, the Mane Six got the third one, and Second Squad, Apetrully, and Hope got the last one.

"What else are we suppose to do in a chariot?" Kowloon said, a bit annoyed.

"Um... Cutie marks!" Hope suddenly said.

"Cutie marks?" Alpha Girl said.

"You know, those markings on our flanks."

"Oh, I wasn't really paying attention to the purple one's lectures."

"Her name is Twilight Sparkle." Apetrully said.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, cutie marks." Hope said.

"Well, mine is my tattoo." Kowloon said. "Does that mean anything?"

"Maybe it means that your talent is your fighting abilities, like you strike like a snake or something like that."

"I guess that makes sense."

"As for Alpha Girl's cutie mark, since it's her club, I think it means that you're good with... hitting things with a club?"

"I must have better talents than that!" Alpha Girl shouted.

"I don't know everything about cutie marks! I just learned a few things from Twilight."

"What about me?" Apetrully ask.

"Well... since your cutie mark is that signal on your head, I'm guessing it's your talent is of commanding or calling for help whenever you're in trouble."

"The commanding one sounds more like me."

"What about you? What does your cutie mark means?" Kowloon ask.

"Me? I have no idea what my cutie mark means. It's just a white heart." Hope said.

"Maybe it means that you are pure of heart." Apetrully said.

"That might be possible." Alpha Girl said.

"I don't think so, and that's what Twilight said to me once, but I don't think that could be my talent." Hope said with a small frown.

"Whatever your talent means, I bet it will be great." Apetrully said.

"I guess. It could mean anything for all we know. It could mean 'pure of heart', an 'innocent heart', or anything else I could think off the top of my head. My cutie mark is a complete mystery to me."

Hope tilted her head a bit, starting to wonder what her cutie mark means. The group felt the chariot land on the ground.

"Let's meet the princess." Hope said with a smile.

_Maybe I should ask this Princess Celestia about what my cutie mark could mean for me. _Hope thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope's pink eyes tried to look at each colorful stained glass window as she and her friends walk down the path to the throne of this Princess Celestia she was told about. The ponies in the stained windows look a lot like the Mane Six until she realize they were the Mane Six and the events Twilight have told her about. Her eyes soon notice the pony sitting at the throne with another pony by her side.

These ponies were much bigger and taller than the other ponies Hope have seen before since she came to this world. Like Twilight, they were alicorns. Much taller than Twilight, but they're still alicorns by the horns and the wings. One of them was a deep sapphire blue with moderate cyan eyes, a mane that resembles the night sky, and a cutie mark of a white crescent moon with a dark purple background. The other one was taller than the blue alicorn with a coat of pure white, pink eyes, a mane of blue, green, purple, and pink, and a cutie mark of the sun.

She and her friends stop in place once they're in front of them. They bow down to them, even Twilight when she was once told not to before, which is what the Mane Six told them to do. Even though some have a hard time to bow as a pony.

"You may rise." The white one said.

The ponies rise and look at the two royal ponies.

"As you may have been told, I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna." The white alicorn said.

"Yup!" Hope suddenly shouted, then earned a 'don't-do-that' shake of a head from Twilight.

Celestia softly chuckled and said, "You must be quite excited."

"Yup! I didn't expect you two to be so tall. Then again, a lot of royalty back from our world look different from their subjects, so I guess that's the same thing here." Hope said as her tail swing from side to side.

The Mane Six were quite surprised by this pink pony's boldness. It's very, very rare to see anypony talk to royalty like they were common ponies. Then again, Hope isn't really a pony and she's used to royalty from her world.

Once again, the white princess chuckled, a bit harder this time.

"Anyway, Princess Twilight Sparkle have told me you were from another world." Celestia said.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty." Apetrully said.

Both princesses look at him with a squint until they suddenly shook it off.

"She also told us of this war in your world." Princess Luna said, earning a nod from each pony.

"From the many letters, we were told throughout all the pain and struggle, you're all determine to stop it," Celestia said, keep getting nods. "And yet, you were able to have fun, especially since your little, pink friend came along."

Some of them sheepishly glance at Hope, then look at the princess.

"I hoped for a day when others from another world would come. I would like Equestria to learn of other worlds, one by one. It may take some time, but I would like to the ponies to be able to visit your world when they want to with your permission." Celestia said.

"Why are you asking us that?" Hope ask. "Shouldn't you ask- Actually, forget that I said that. Move on please."

"With our permission, you want ponies to roam around our world?" Mighty Ray said.

The two princesses nod. The ponies of the Hidden Kingdom quickly huddle into a circle, like a football team, except for Hope since there was barely a gap large enough to fit her in to join them.

"Come on, it's ponies! Why should we have ponies in our world?" Kowloon said.

"I actually agree with him." Mighty Ray agreed.

"I think it would be nice to have more girls around." Sonia muttered.

"You know that there are these guy ponies here too, right?" Alpha Girl said.

"The correct term is stallions." Apetrully said.

"Whatever."

"I think it would be a good idea. With Twin Masters, we could need their help." Chou said.

"But we'll be endangering their lives too." Lin Chung said.

"Well, maybe we should. I been told that they been though many chaos before we came. So, maybe we should let them. We need all the help we can get." Rosefinch said, earning a nod from Mano.

Jumpy look around and said, "Where's... Hope?"

Their eyes widen when they could heard Hope talking to someponies. They slowly turn their heads to the source of the voice, where they could see Hope with Celestia and Luna. The Mane Six were shocked as well.

To their surprise, even Hope's friendliness seem to even effect these tall, powerful, royal beings as Hope talk to them like normal ponies, playing around with Luna's mane and Celestia's tail. Taking Luna's mane over the pink one's head as her tail curl around Celestia's tail, Hope ask, "How do you make your mane so starry? I know you're the princess of the night, from what Twilight told me about, but how do you do it?"

Nearly everypony's eyes felt like they might pop out. This was very bold of her, even for Hope.

_What are you doing?!_ Twilight thought, wanting to scream out that sentence.

"Well... I was born with a mane like this, but I do like to style it once in a while." Luna said, earning dropped jaws from the others.

_I swear. If there was a chance, she may even become friends with villains, maybe even Twin Masters. _Lin Chung thought.

"Back to business." Celestia said as Hope skip back to her friends. "Do we have an agreement?"

With a nod, Apetrully said, "Yes."

A smile appear across the princess's face.

"As to this day, I would like to announce that the link between our two worlds shall be connected from now on." Celestia said, as her horn glowed a light golden color as Luna's glowed light blue.

The magic of their horns travel around the air, twisting and turning around each other until they seem to form a circle. The magical circle expanded to the size of the whole room, disappearing. When the glow touch the beings of Hidden Kingdom, they earned an aura around them, which slowly disappears. The beings look around their bodies, wondering what change happen to them.

"What did you to us?" Kowloon ask.

"You'll soon find out." Celestia said, earning very confused looks from them. "You may enjoy the castle until we get ready for the celebration to this new wonder. I'll be glad if you come."

Before all of them could leave, Apetrully stop in place when he heard, "Commander, can you stay for a moment?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Apetrully said, turning back to them. "You may call me Apetrully if you like."

Once the doors that exited out the throne room shut completely with the guards gone from the room, Princess Celestia ask, "Apetrully, there's something I would like to tell you something,"

For some reason, the commander feel like the times when he was about to be captured by an animal king or queen.

"But I think it's best if we show you." Luna said as the two alicorns' horns glow.

Apetrully felt his whole body engulfed by the magic of light blue and light gold. A bright white glow filled the room, slowly disappearing from their views. The commander staggered around a bit until he shook his head a bit. He could see a tall mirror, engulfed by Luna's light blue magic, approaching him. He felt himself stiffen when he notice his reflection in the mirror.

He was no longer the brown earth pony that was based on his human form, but a red alicorn that was a striking resemblance to his true form, Monkey King. His coat was red, including his mane, tail, and eyes while his hooves were white, along with the tip of his horn and the tips of his wings. His mane and tail was a bit longer than the brown mane of the pony based on his human form with the same blue signal on his head. On his flank was a cutie mark of a white flame, resembling his large marking on his chest when he was a monkey, only this flame was smaller than his mark. As for his size, he was about the same size, maybe a bit bigger and taller.

Apetrully couldn't move his body until he notice the stares of the alicorns.

"You must tell me. Why do you hide your true form from our friends?" Luna ask.

"I- I- I-" Apetrully felt like he couldn't speak anymore until he found his voice. "I knew they would never listen to me if I was a monkey."

"You're a monkey?" Luna said, confuse.

"Yes. So I disguise myself as a human so I would be able to make Big Green as it is today." Apetrully said. "I've always thought of telling them my true form, but I'm too afraid that they won't listen to me and call me a liar."

The commander's wings drooped a bit.

"Sometimes, I even have nightmares about it, especially since Hope came along." Apetrully added.

The two princesses glanced at each other, then back to the commander.

"What do you think about Hope?" Celestia suddenly ask.

"Hope? I think she's very lovely. It may not seem like it, but I feel like she could just change the world with her wonderful smile and her friendliness when she smiles." Apetrully said, with a blush forming appearing on his face.

The two princesses smile at each other, then at the commander.

"You seem have quite an interest in Hope." Celestia said.

The commander realize where they're going with this and said, "No. No. No! It's not that way. She's just a friend. A very nice friend. Not enough that I want to date her! Why did I say that?!"

Apetrully felt their glaze on his wings, making him look at them. He notice his wings were up, feeling a tingle to them. A larger blush appear across on his face, realizing what it could mean.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! **Please!** Don't tell anyone about this secret or my other one. I'm begging you! I'm not sure what would happen if you do, but I don't want to risk anything. So, please don't tell anyone about my secrets." Apetrully begged with a few tears in his eyes, hoping they will say yes.

With that look on his face, the princesses couldn't say no to him.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." The princesses said, doing the gestures.

"What?" Apetrully said, confuse.

"It's just something from Pinkie Pie. By doing that, we promise not to tell anypony, or in this case anyone, of your secrets." Princess Celesta said.

Apetrully let out a sigh of relief.

"Um... Can you change me back?" Apetrully ask.

* * *

Apetrully walk out the throne room in his pony form that was based on his human form.

_It felt a bit good to tell someone, or in this case somepony, my secrets. _Apetrully thought.

The commander stop in place when he notice Hope sitting outside the room.

"Hope?" Apetrully said.

"Hi, Apetrully!" Hope said with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just waiting for you."

"For me?"

"Yup. Ooooo... Let's go to the gardens! I heard it's beautiful!"

_Not as beautiful as you. _Apetrully thought. _Okay, that was a bit cheesy._

As the two left, they didn't notice the two princesses watching them.

"Do you think they'll ever be together?" Luna ask.

"Time can only tell. Time can only tell." Celestia said with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The skies of Equestria was darken with the moon and the stars as a source of light. The ponies of Ponyville gather at the town's town hall for an important announcement from the princess of the sun herself, so of course everypony came to it.

With wonder in their heads, the ponies await for their princess. The chatter among them was silenced when the white alicorn walk on stage, along with her sister, the new princess, a griffon, two dragons, a rabbit, and other ponies.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Princess Celestia said with a loud and proud voice. "I would like to announce the arrival of special 'ponies'."

"Ah-hem!" The princess heard from three certain creatures.

"Including a special 'dragon', a special rabbit, and a special 'griffon'." Luna quickly added.

"But they are not what they seem to be." Twilight said, getting the attention of everypony. "We're hoping for a chance to unit two different worlds into one. They may be very different from us, but that doesn't mean they're that different. If we give them a chance, we may learn that there is friendship in even different species. I hope our united futures will be grand."

"So, I would like to present to you... the Hidden Kingdom!" Celestia said as her horn glowed light gold as Luna's glowed light blue and Twilight's glowed pink, showing their magic to the whole town.

The magic of the two powerful beings grow stronger as they took form of a spiral oval, like a portal. Soon, the portal took on a more physical form, a clear crystal-like mirror that was slightly bigger than Princess Celestia herself.

As for Princess Twilight Sparkle's magic, her magic glowed the hardest it could when it suddenly burst into a some kind of aura that surrounded the ponies, the dragon, and the griffon they didn't know. The pink aura around them made them glowed white, forming into something else: humans, and one of them was a monkey while the rabbit gotten bigger. The ponies who didn't know them gasped.

The pink and white monkey got off stage and approach one of them. All I have to say the pony she approach was a mint color unicorn. Hope held out her hand with a smile on her face and said, "Hello."

The mint unicorn let out a loud squeal of joy as she excitedly grab Hope's hand. Hope have a weirded-out look on her face as this unicorn looks way too happy to be touching her hand and fingers until a cream color earth pony with a pink and blue mane came and took the unicorn away while saying, "Sorry about her." as the unicorn try to reach for Hope's hands.

_Well... I've seen pretty strange stuff in my life, but that must be the strangest one that happen to me. _Hope thought, looking at the readers. _Why do I keep doing that? I have no idea who I keep talking to, even in my head._

"Good fourth wall breaking, Hope." Pinkie said, hopping by the pink and white monkey, making her confuse.

Hope watch the pink pony hop over to the crystal mirror and went through it like it was nothing.

"Pinkie!" Hope shouted, chasing after her.

Hope chase after her, along with her friends, including her pony friends, the princesses, and the ponies of Ponyville. Her pink orbs soon see a clearing with a forest surrounding it. In this clearing was a party that's Pinkie worthy. Of course, it was made by Pinkie Pie herself.

"How..." Hope said, confuse on how this pony was able to do this.

"Don't ask. It's Pinkie logic." Twilight said as she and the others came through the crystal portal.

The pink pony walk over to a DJ style turntable and pull out a white unicorn with a crazy mane of two different shades of blue and awesome glasses.

"Let's get this party started!" Pinkie shouted as the unicorn play the music.

Pinkie throw a microphone at Hope, who catches it. The pink and white monkey look at everyone's smiling and/or exciting faces and she smiled herself. This will be fun for everypo- I mean everyone.

"Yeah, let's get this party started!" Hope shouted as everyone else cheers.

Hope: **Hi, signalize!**

**The answer is very high behind the sky**

**No, that's wrong**

**My eyes can see them by the end of Earth**

Everypony danced to their style as Hope could see her friends seemingly looks shy to dance with them, except for Sonia, Jumpy, and Mighty Ray.

_Oh, come on. If they can fight monsters, then they could at least have the guts to dance. _Hope thought.

H: **Do that signalize!**

**The burning power in my chest is going violent**

**Something's going to rise up**

**So trust it now**

The Mane Six notice and try to make them dance with them, which seems to fail.

H: **Let's begin,**

**So it's not just what we're longing**

**Chance for me**

**Just let this cruel dream become a mere dream**

**Look, there are many challenges waiting**

That's when Alpha Girl notice the way Twilight dances, which is really bad, but she doesn't seem to care. It was fun to her. So, Alpha Girl decided to dance in her way. The dancing didn't go unnoticed as the members of Big Green started to dance.

H: **Where do you want to face?**

**It's so bright within our dreams**

**Where is the place you desired?**

**Let's go to search it now**

**We are facing our dreams**

**Within the future**

**The place we desired is**

**Within our signal in the future,**

**Let's go, go!**

Hope giggled as the music continues. From the eye could see, the pink and white monkey was able to see the party nearly the brim with colorful ponies, making it easier for her to see her friends. Some of them still weren't dancing, like Lin Chung, but they still enjoyed the party. While the rest were dancing rather badly, but still enjoyed the party. Then a thought came to her mind.

Hope approached the two princesses, who were in the corner. With a tilt of her head to the right side, Hope ask them, "I wanted to ask you this, but I almost forgotten it. So, here I go."

"What is it?" Luna ask.

"Well... When I was a pony, my cutie mark was a white heart, which makes me wonder. What's my talent?" Hope ask.

"You don't know?" Celestia said.

"Not at all."

"I think it's better if you find that one for yourself."

Hope let out a disappointed "ah..."

"But I'll give this: The white heart is the heart of everyone." Celestia said.

"Uh... I don't know what you mean by that." Hope said, confuse.

Hope's pink orbs soon trail off to her friends and she ran after them. Luna chuckled and ask, "What does that mean, Tia?"

"I don't want to spoil it." Celestia said, looking at the readers. "I want them to find out for themselves."

"Them?" Luna said, confuse.

This time, the princess of the sun chuckled.

"You'll understand."


End file.
